


Oatmeal

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Blaster!AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, blaster boys, maybe teenagers, this is from when they were growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Some silliness with Blaster!Sans





	Oatmeal

“But that was all your bowl already?” she said helplessly.

Sans just wagged his tail. He purred at her and nudged the plastic bowl back across the table. He wasn’t hungry, necessarily, but more food was definitely on his list of things he wanted.

Sighing, his human ladled more oatmeal into the bowl. They were having breakfast for dinner today. Papyrus had already eaten and gone to wait for the human on the couch. The human had also already had her dinner, leaving only Sans still eating. He didn’t mind.

Papyrus’ whining took her away from him while he lapped up the thick, warm oats. It felt so good, knowing she made this, and that it was okay for him to eat more. He’d always wanted to, but when times are tough, you make do. He wasn’t going to be a glutton when his human was between jobs, or if there were others to feed. Hence why she was so baffled now that he was eating more; he never had the opportunity before.

Hearing his brother purring behind him meant that the human had sat down with him and was petting him like usual for this time of night. Good.

Very quietly, Sans stepped up on the table, making sure to keep himself low so as not to draw attention. Then he just stuck his head into the pot of oatmeal. He could already feel the magic tingling, telling him he was technically satiated, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Not hungry and full were two very different things.

It was buttery, and sweet, and delicious, and the way the warmth lingered as it slid down his throat was so nice. Sans decided oatmeal was now on his list of favorite foods, along with ketchup. But nothing can dethrone ketchup.

He purred as he ate, not really paying attention to much besides the taste and feeling.

-

A clatter startled the human out of the slight trance she’d fallen into while petting Papyrus. He perked his head up with her, and the two of them went into the kitchen to investigate.

She giggled when she saw what had caused it. Sans, head in the pot of oatmeal, had flopped down, and the noise was his head inside the pot. Walking over, she pulled it off him and smiled, “Is my cooking that good?”

Sans idly licked the oatmeal off his face and purred. The pot was very empty, not a speck left in the bottom, and it was obvious where it went.

Papyrus huffed through his nose and vocalized in annoyance at his brother, carefully nudging the dense blue magic that was hanging heavily from Sans’ spine. The only response he got was a little kick of his back legs in a “don’t do that” way and a satisfied sigh.

“Don’t agitate his stomach, Papy,” the human cooed softly, “Let the silly enjoy himself. He’s not hurting anybody by playing turkey.” She brushed the massive skele-dog away gently, and he took the hint, heading back to the couch.

Looking back to Sans, she chuckled and used a napkin to get some stray oats off his head, “Now how am I supposed to get you off the table, Sansy, huh? Can’t carry you like that.”  
He gave a purr interrupted with a hiccup, and blushed slightly. 

This made her laugh, “Well, at least you’re happy. But really, you need to move.”

Sans got up slowly, stretching his back and blinking sleepily as he stepped down onto a chair, then down to the floor. He followed the human into the bedroom, where she pointed to his bed, “Go to sleep, turkey boy.”

That was no problem. He’d barely lain down before Sans was out light a light.

-

The human woke up in the middle of the night to something warm moving against her side. Turning her head, she saw Sans lying on his side next to her, shaking a bit. “Sansy?”  
He jolted, then whimpered softly as a loud gurgling came from the glowing sack of churning magic inside him. 

“Ah, paying for your pleasure, huh?” She whispered, moving her hand sleepily to rub at the problem. “Yeah, that’s gonna happen when you eat too fast, or too much when you aren’t used to it.” 

She kissed his nose softly, gently shifting Papyrus’ head off her so she could turn onto her side and get a better angle to help Sans. “It’s okay, buddy, I’ll help. C’mere.”

His head was soon right up against her shoulder, paws folded up to his chest and cuddled up as close to her as his sore stomach would allow. The human rubbed the heated surface of it tenderly, trying to soothe the burbling underneath. “Poor guy…”

Sans weakly purred for her, appreciating that she’s willing to help him with the consequences of his indulgence. Ugh, he hadn’t expected this at all. There would have been a much slower experience if he’d thought about it.

It took a little while, but soon Sans was snoring softly on her shoulder and there was only a soft bubbling noise now and again instead of the angry growls earlier.


End file.
